A jamais
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Le Hollandais Volant est sous le commandement de la Compagnie des Indes, au plus grand déplaisir de Davy Jones. L'ancien marin ne trouve plus qu'une source de récompense, son orgue. Mais lorsque la petite musique se déclenche, les souvenirs d'une rencontre lui revienne en tête. Une rencontre qui changera sa vie, à jamais. -Toute l'histoire de Davy Jones et Calypso.-


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Alors voilà mon premier OS sur Pirates des Caraibes. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Donc l'histoire se passe environ au début du 3, du moins pour le début, car le principal de l'histoire se passe dans les souvenirs de Davy Jones.**

 **Voilà je n'en dit pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

* * *

Davy Jones poussa violemment la porte qui le menait à sa cabine. Il n'en avait que trop vu. Le Hollandais Volant était peut-être sous le commandement de la compagnie des Indes, mais au moins il avait toujours droit à la solitude et la tranquillité de sa cabine personnelle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte mais ce qu'il vit était loin de le ravir. Quelques uns de ses hommes marchaient à travers les couloirs, courbés par le poids de la souffrance qu'ils enduraient continuellement, et pour l'éternité. Mais Davy Jones les voyait à peine. Il ne faisait attention qu'aux hommes de Beckett qui parcouraient le navire comme si ils étaient chez eux. Jones ne pouvait plus les voir en peinture, et penser qu'il les verrait peut-être ici jusqu'à la fin des temps le rendait fou.

Il referma rageusement la porte et se dirigea vers son orgue, instrument qui l'accompagnait jour et nuit et qui l'aidait à faire passer sa douleur.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret et posa ses tentacules sur les touches, lorsque un léger bruit se fit entendre. Sur le bord de l'orgue, une petite boîte à musique venait de se déclencher.

Si il avait eu un cœur, Jones l'aurait sans doute senti accélérer. Or il n'en avait pas, et se l'était justement retiré pour oublier la signification de la petite musique, ce qui se révélait être un échec puisque non seulement il s'en souvenait très bien, mais en plus cela avait permis à Beckett de s'emparer de son navire.

IL écouta les quelques notes se répéter en boucle et envahir la pièce. Ses tentacules glissèrent mollement le long de l'orgue, et Davy Jones ferma les yeux, se perdant à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

A cette époque, Jones était l'un des plus grand marin de son temps. Il était encore jeune et rêvait d'aventure. Et c'était quelqu'un de bien : Joyeux, sympathique, les marins dont il était le capitaine l'aimait bien et restaient le plus longtemps possible sous ses ordres.

Il possédait aussi un superbe navire admiré et respecté par tout le monde, le Hollandais Volant.

Bref, il avait tout ce qu'un homme rêve d'avoir. Tout, sauf l'amour d'une femme. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était encore jamais tombé réellement amoureux de quelqu'un, et cela ne le dérangeait pas forcément même si, de temps en temps, il lui arrivait d'y réfléchir.

Un jour, alors qu'il naviguait en plein océan atlantique, un orage éclata, un orage d'une violence à faire trembler même les plus féroces des pirates. Les éclairs fusaient de toutes parts, atteignant la mer qui explosait en des gerbes d'eau monstrueuses. A bord du navire, les marins s'étaient calfeutrés dans leurs cabines et tremblaient de peur à chaque coup de tonnerre qui faisait trembler les mats du bateau.

Seul Jones restait sur le pont. Il tenait fermement le gouvernail et s'y accrochait vaillamment alors que des montagnes d'eau s'abattaient sur sa tête. Ses cheveux noirs et trempés qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et le ciel obscur l'empêchaient de voir où il allait et il commençait à craindre que le navire s'échoue contre un rocher.

Soudain, un éclair terrifiant illumina le ciel, et Jones vit avec horreur le mat principal prendre feu, touché par l'éclair. Jones regarda les cordages prendre feu, impuissant. IL pouvait entendre ses hommes crier depuis la cale, mais n'avait pas le courage de descendre leur dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance.

Désespéré, il chercha dans sa tête tous les mythes et légendes de l'océan qui pourraient bien leur venir en aide. Le kraken, les sirènes, le triangle des Bermudes…Que des légendes qui provoquait plus souvent la catastrophe plutôt que de l'empêcher.

Puis il se rappela enfin d'une chose : Calypso, la déesse des mers, elle seule qui pouvait contrôler l'océan, le déchainer, comme le calmer.

Jones n'était pas spécialement superstitieux, mais comme tout bon marin, il craignait et respectait les légendes marines, sans forcément y croire.

Mais la situation semblait assez désespérée pour essayer.

Jones lâcha le gouvernail d'une main, et regardant la fumée du mat s'éloigner dans le ciel, il cria pour la première fois le nom de la déesse en direction du ciel.

Aussitôt, comme pour se moquer, une vague plus grosse que les autres fit pencher dangereusement le navire à babord, manquant presque de le faire chavirer. Jones reçu une gerbe d'eau dans la figure et le choc le fit lâcher le gouvernail.

Il roula sur le pont sans pouvoir s'arrêter et finit par atterrir violemment contre le bastingage, en se recevant le haut dans les côtes. Il s'y accrocha, et osa ouvrir un œil.

Le ciel était toujours aussi noir et parsemé d'éclairs immédiatement suivis par un grondement monstrueux. Le Hollandais Volant était dans un état lamentable, détruit par endroits, et rongé par le feu à d'autres. Il ne voulait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devait se trouver les autres marins. Par chance, les vagues avaient fini par éteindre le feu, même si quelques flammes persistaient par endroits.

Une vague faillit le faire passer par dessus bord, mais il réussit à résister. Comme on se raccroche à un ultime espoir, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et cria le plus fort qu'il pouvait :

Calypso ! Pourquoi doit-on mourir ici ? On ne mérite pas ça, pas maintenant je t'en supplie Calypso, délivre nous ! Sauve nous !

Pour unique réponse, une violente secousse ébranla le bateau. Jones fut presque projeté en l'air, et lâcha son seul point d'attache.

Comme dans un cauchemar, il se sentit tomber à l'eau sans pouvoir rien faire. Sachant très bien nager, il remonta aussitôt à la surface pour voir ce qui restait du grand mat se briser et tomber lentement vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et reçu un gros bout de bois sur le crâne.

Etourdi, au bord de l'évanouissement, il lutta faiblement pendant quelques secondes, mais une nouvelle vague s'abattit sur son visage, et Jones se retrouva entièrement plongé sous l'eau.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, il remonta à nouveau et s'accrocha au morceau de mat qui lui était tombé dessus. Là il ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver quelques instants avant d'être surpris par une forte lumière. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il ouvrit les yeux et faillit pousser un cri de surprise. Un soleil resplendissant apparaissait entre les nuages qui s'écartaient trop vite pour que cela soit naturel. Quand au hollandais volant, il était entièrement remis en état.

Interloqué, Jones nagea jusqu'au navire et se hissa dessus en grimpant grâce à l'ancre.

Même si le navire semblait être revenu à son état d'origine et que le grand mat semblait comme neuf, le pont restait tout de même dévasté, jonché de morceaux de bois où de métal provenant d'une quelconque pièce d'équipement détruit.

Jones parcourut quelques mètres en se demandant si tout cela était bien réel. Le ciel, devenu bleu, se reflétait sur l'océan d'un calme plat. Mais une lueur attira son regard.

Il tourna la tête et resta muet de stupeur : au beau milieu de l'océan se trouvait une femme, tranquillement assise sur un énorme crabe blanc dont la carapace était assez large pour que la femme puisse s'allonger dessus.

Elle observait Jones d'un regard mystérieux avec ses yeux d'un noir profond, un grand sourire sur le visage, tout en caressant un petit crabe aussi blanc que celui sur lequel elle était assise.

Malgré l'étrangeté de la scène, Jones restait captivé par cette femme qu'il trouvait magnifique, sans même se demander d'où elle pouvait bien venir. Il aurait pu rester là à la contempler durant des heures si un marin remonté de la calle n'avait pas rompu le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura t'il à l'oreille de Jones qui sursauta.

Incapable de formuler une réponse claire, Jones se ressaisit et s'adressa à l'étrange femme :

\- Qui es tu ?

Son sourire s'étendit encore plus largement lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

\- Davy Jones…n'est ce pas toi qui m'a appelé ?

Jones resta interdit. Comment aurait-il pu l'appeler si il ne la connaissait même pas ? Il resta un instant à fouiller dans sa mémoire quand il comprit enfin à qui il s'adressait.

\- Calypso…

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Le crabe géant s'enfonçait plus profondément sous l'eau, et en quelques secondes, elle avait entièrement disparu sous la surface.

Jones et ses hommes rentrèrent au port sans encombres, et le capitaine laissa ses marins se disperser à terre pendant quelques semaines. Il se retrouva alors seul et n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour quitter à nouveau le port à bord d'un petit chalutier qu'il pouvait manœuvrer sans l'aide de ses marins.

Son but était simple : il voulait absolument revoir la déesse. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il tenait à pouvoir la contempler de nouveau.

Il se rendit sur le lieu de la tempête et attendit patiemment. Au bout de deux jours d'attente, elle réapparut.

A partir de ce jour, Jones venait ici dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, sans même hésiter à abandonner ses marins à terre. Calypso était souvent là, mais parfois elle ne se montrait pas pendant plusieurs semaines, ce qui avait tendance à énerver Jones. Mais finalement, elle revenait toujours. Parfois, il restait simplement là à la regarder, et d'autres fois, il lui parlait. La déesse lui répondait toujours de sa voix mystérieuse, et ils pouvaient rester des heures juste à parler de tout et de rien, seuls au milieu de l'océan. Jones ne ratait jamais le rendez vous, il était là tout le temps, prêt à abandonner sa carrière de marin pour la voir. Calypso, quand à elle, même si elle ne venait pas toujours, semblait être heureuse de pouvoir le voir et discuter avec lui.

Jones finit par accepter la vérité : il était tombé fou amoureux de la déesse. Il allait bien falloir qu'il lui dise un jour, même si il doutait qu'elle le savait déjà.

Et un jour, n'y tenant plus, il lui avoua ses sentiments. Calypso, toujours assise sur son crabe, l'écoutait attentivement, sans dire un mot, le même sourire mystérieux gravé sur les lèvres.

Face à l'absence de réaction de la déesse, Jones continua, répétant sans cesse qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans elle, qu'il souffrait atrocement et qu'il donnerait jusqu'à sa vie pour la rejoindre.

A ces mots, le sourire de Calypso s'étira encore un peu plus, et elle lui dit cette phrase qui allait changer la vie de Jones, à jamais.

\- Dans ce cas…je te donne une mission, Davy Jones. Prends le commandement du Hollandais Volant, sans pouvoir jamais poser les pieds à terre, et accepte de conduire les morts…dans l'au-delà, dit-elle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. Pendant dix ans, tu honoreras cette tâche, et en échange, tu pourra revenir sur terre une journée…pour me retrouver.

\- Dix ans en mer…pour une journée sur terre avec toi ? répéta Jones, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Oui. Cela te convient-il ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire tentateur.

\- C'est un peu précipité, j'aurais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir…

\- Accepte tu mon offre ? lui dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, ignorant la demande de Jones.

Terrifié à l'idée que sa seule chance de la revoir ne s'envole, Jones n'hésita plus, et leva les yeux en tremblant légèrement :

\- J'accepte.

\- Parfait…Revient avec le Hollandais Volant, je t'attends.

Sans plus attendre, Jones rentra au port et courut au Hollandais Volant. Ses marins attendaient sur le pont, content de voir que leur capitaine allait enfin reprendre le commandement du navire et qu'ils allaient enfin repartir en mer.

Davy Jones monta à bord, et fut immédiatement interpellé par son second, nommé Maccus, un grand marin à la stature imposante. Jones l'avait comme second depuis ses premiers jours en temps que capitaine, et ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu.

\- Ou va t-on capitaine ? Vos hommes ont hâte de reprendre la mer ! lança t-il joyeusement.

\- Faîtes les descendre de mon bâtiment.

Le sourire de Maccus s'effaça aussitôt.

\- On ne part pas ?

\- Moi si, mais pas vous. A moins que vous ne teniez à passer toute votre vie en mer sans jamais revenir au port.

\- Mais enfin capitaine…

\- C'est un ordre ! s'énerva Jones. Je vais à ma cabine et je vous laisse cinq minutes pour faire partir tous mes hommes de ce navire.

Son regard se voila, et il prit conscience de ce qu'il ordonnait à son second.

\- Et dites leur bien que je suis désolé. Je suis sans doute un mauvais capitaine, et vous ne me méritez pas. Mais si je vous demande de partir, c'est pour votre bien, croyez le bien. Là où je vais, je risque de ne pas revenir, et aucun de vous ne mérite le même sort. Dites leur de se trouver un autre capitaine, et remercier les de leur travail à bord du Hollandais Volant.

Son second resta immobile quelques secondes, puis parti tandis que Jones partait à sa cabine. Sa cabine était grande, bien éclairé, et au fond se trouvait un superbe orgue, car Jones était bon musicien, et adorait jouer à ses moments perdus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Tous ses hommes descendaient la passerelle rapidement, emportant à l'arrache leurs affaires personnelles, et Jones sentit une immense bouffée de tristesse monter en lui. Il se sentait vraiment désolé pour ses marins qu'il abandonnait sans prévenir, et la simple pensée qu'il allait se retrouver totalement seul sur le navire le rendait malade. Il s'était très attaché à ses hommes et en connaissait beaucoup personnellement. Jamais il n'aurait voulu en abandonner un seul, et voilà qu'il les chassait tous sans la moindre once de délicatesse.

Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

La bouche de Calypso s'étira en son grand sourire habituel quand elle vit le Hollandais Volant poindre à l'horizon.

Elle attendit patiemment que le navire se rapproche.

Jones stoppa le bateau au même endroit que d'habitude, et s'approcha du bastingage comme à son habitude.

\- Voilà le Hollandais Volant, comme je l'ai promis.

Calypso se contenta de lui sourire, puis elle prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Jones sentit le bateau vibrer sous ses pieds, comme si il était vivant. Il ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux. Son navire n'avait pas changer, et lui non plus, mais il sentait que quelque chose était différent. Calypso était à présent monté sur le pont, et le regardait tristement.

A présent, tu pourra naviguer partout, sur toutes les mers, tous les océans, et plus encore. Et souviens toi, n'oublie pas ta mission, ou quelque chose de terrible t'arrivera, et tu ne pourras jamais me retrouver.

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit :

\- Nous nous retrouverons dans 10 ans, sur l'île des quatre vents. Je t'attendrais là.

Jones resta sans voix. Calypso s'avança vers lui en décrochant l'un des deux pendentifs qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle en portait deux identiques, des petits objets métalliques simples et sans prétention.

Elle prit l'un des deux dans la main et s'approcha de Davy Jones.

Prends ceci avec toi, murmura t-elle en lui mettant dans le creux de la main. C'est une boîte à musique. Quand tu l'entendras, souviens toi que mon cœur sera toujours à toi.

Jones la garda en main.

\- Je la garderais précieusement, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je t'aime Calypso…

La déesse ne répondit pas. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, et posa sa main sur la joue de Jones qui ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle avait disparu, mais il lui semblait entendre le vent souffler autour de lui et murmurer : dix ans…

Ces dix années passèrent lentement, très lentement. Davy Jones n'avait pour compagnon que le bruit du vent et des vagues. La solitude lui pesait énormément, et ne tardait pas à se changer en une véritable souffrance qui ne pouvait guérir. Et tous les jours inlassablement, il écoutait la petite mélodie se répéter en boucle, et il se rappelait pourquoi il faisait ça. Pour revoir celle qu'il aimait. Cette simple pensée l'aidait à supporter le choc, et il exécutait toujours sa mission : amener les morts dans l'au delà.

Mais certains jours, il sentait une colère incontrôlable monter en lui, contre la déesse qui l'avait privé de sa liberté et pris le contrôle de sa vie. Il savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant, et se désolait d'avoir fait ce choix.

Heureusement, il avait toujours la consolation d'attendre le jour où il allait enfin pouvoir mettre pied à terre, et enfin retrouver Calypso.

Enfin, le dernier jour, la dernière heure, la dernière minute arrivèrent. Jones ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et impatient. Il dirigea immédiatement le Hollandais Volant vers la plage de l'île des quatre vents, et posa enfin les pieds à terre, trop heureux.

Et il attendit. Les minutes interminables passaient, et toujours aucune trace de Calypso. Alors il l'appela. Désespérément, il l'appelait sans relâche, et chercha partout sur la plage le moindre signe de vie de la déesse.

Elle n'était pas là.

Patiemment, Jones attendit jusqu'à ce que la luminosité commence à baisser. La nuit tombait, et toujours pas la moindre trace de la déesse.

Jones se rendit à l'évidence : elle ne viendrait pas. Et d'un seul coup, toute la rage qu'il avait contre elle explosa. Davy Jones hurla, la tête entre les mains, et se mit à crier vers le ciel tout ce qu'il pouvait reprocher à cette déesse qui lui avait gâché sa vie.

La nuit tombait très vite, et il fut bientôt contraint de rejoindre le Hollandais Volant pour reprendre la mer.

Ecumant de rage, il s'enferma à double tour dans sa cabine et s'installa violemment sur la chaise face à l'orgue. Il commença à jouer rageusement, hors de lui, quand la petite boîte à musique se déclencha. Jones s'arrêta instantanément.

Il regarda quelques instants la petite boîte, se laissant aller à sa mélodie infernale qu'il entendait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il se sentait tellement seul…Son ancienne vie lui manquait atrocement. Plus que tout, il regrettait d'avoir fait partir tous ses marins du bateau. Maintenant, il était à jamais bloqué sur le Hollandais Volant sans la moindre compagnie, et trahi par la seule source d'espoir de sa misérable existence. Calypso…En repensant à elle, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et finalement, c'est toutes les larmes de son corps qui coulaient sur ses joues. Fou de douleur, il recommença à jouer de son orgue. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller conduire les morts dans l'au-delà. C'était sa mission. La condition pour retrouver Calypso après dix ans. Et selon la déesse, si il ne le faisait pas, quelque chose d'horrible lui arriverait.

Mais Jones n'avait plus envie de le faire. Il n'avait même plus de raison de le faire. De toute façon qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver de plus ? Sa situation pourrait difficilement être pire que maintenant. Ainsi il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à exécuter cette tâche, et abandonna sa mission.

Il décida donc d'arrêter sa mission, mais au bout de quelques jours, une douleur atroce commença à le prendre sur tout le corps. Il eut l'impression que des lames le transperçaient continuellement, et commença à crier. La douleur venait petit à petit dans chaque membre de son corps, de plus en plus forte, et Davy Jones, au supplice, ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. La douleur fut si forte qu'il tomba à terre, vaincu, et hurla en se roulant sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que des pics lui sortaient du visage, et que tous ses os explosaient comme pour étirer sa peau le plus possible. La douleur semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, le faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'atroces souffrances, la douleur cessa. Davy Jones se retrouvait étendu par terre, à bout de souffle, complétement étourdi. Il tenta de se relever à l'aide de ses mains, mais sa main gauche ne lui répondit pas et lui sembla soudain atrocement lourde. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, et il tourna lentement son regard vers son bras. Il faillit s'évanouir en découvrant ce qui remplaçait son bras. Une pince de crabe, une énorme pince violacée qui faisait au moins trois fois la taille de son ancien bras. Horrifié, il voulu s'éloigner de cette chose, mais se rendit vite compte que la pince était accroché à lui. C'était son nouveau bras, celui qu'il porterait à jamais, pour toutes les longues années à venir.

Terrifié par ce qu'il pouvait découvrir, il regarda son bras droit et poussa un gémissement. Gluant, verdâtre, ce qu'il voyait ne ressemblait en rien à un bras humain, mais plutôt à une créature sous-marine, comme une pieuvre ou un calamar.

Un élan de panique le traversa, et il arracha un à un les multiples couches de vêtements qu'il portait, et poussa un cri de stupeur : tout son corps n'était plus qu'une masse aussi gluante et grisâtre que son bras. Il porta un regard vers ses jambes, et resta horrifié face à ce qu'il découvrit : sa jambe droite n'avait même plus la forme d'une jambe, ce n'était plus qu'une masse informe, une sorte de mélange entre une queue de murène et l'aileron d'un requin. Il eut un nouveau haut le corps en regardant son torse. De longs tentacules gluants glissaient et se tordaient dessus, ce qui le dégoutait profondément. Il resta immobile tout en les regardant, entre l'incompréhension et la terreur. Soudain, une idée atroce lui prit la tête : d'où pouvaient bien venir ces tentacules ? La réponse lui semblait évidente, mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Presque inconsciemment, il porta sa main encore à peu près valide à sa tête. Lentement, hésitant, il toucha la peau de sa mâchoire. Sans aucun doute, elle était comme le reste de son corps, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui bougeait et descendait le long de son cou. Il retira sa main avec un gémissement désolant. Pas de doute possible, ces horribles tentacules allaient désormais pendre de sa tête jusqu'à la fin des temps, à la manière d'une barbe, mais une barbe vivante, gluante et extrêmement gênante.

Enfin, il comprenait l'ampleur de la chose horrible qui devait arriver si il arrêtait sa mission. Il l'avait fait, et c'était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Il devrait vivre avec sa nouvelle apparence jusqu'à la fin.

Jones trembla, et serrant les poings, il murmura le nom de Calypso, tout bas, puis de plus en plus fort. Terrifié, trahi et dans une rage folle, il poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang de n'importe quel homme, un cri qui fit trembler les moindres parois et cordages du Hollandais Volant. Puis ce fut le noir. Terrassé par les évènements, Davy Jones s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il faisait nuit noire au dehors. Il voulu rejoindre son orgue, la seule chose qui pouvait lui réchauffer un peu le cœur, mais lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, il tomba immédiatement. Sa jambe droite ne pouvait le soutenir. Il était incapable de marcher, et en voyant la forme de sa jambe, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais. Il regarda tristement l'orgue qui lui semblait être à des kilomètres, puis se leva à nouveau en poussant sur son unique main.

A cloche-pied, il se traîna jusqu'à l'instrument en soufflant rageusement et s'installa sur le fauteuil.

Il porta ses bras au clavier, mais se recula instantanément. Il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer de l'orgue avec son énorme pince. Il poussa un long soupir de désespoir, et ses tentacules tombèrent sur les touches. Une lueur d'espoir lui vint à l'esprit. Hésitant, il essaya de bouger ses tentacules, et découvrit, non sans surprise, qu'il pouvait avoir entièrement le contrôle sur ses excroissances. Un peu rassuré, il essaya, d'abord maladroitement, de jouer de l'orgue à l'aide de ses tentacules.

Ainsi, il passa toute la nuit à jouer de l'instrument de plus en plus fort, sans relâche. Mais lorsqu'il voulu sortir dehors prendre l'air, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se déplacer avec sa jambe droite.

La petite musique se déclencha encore une fois. Pensivement, il fixa le mécanisme de la petite boîte tourner en boucle pour délivrer sa musique répétitive, qui rendait Jones complétement fou par moment.

Il sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour pouvoir marcher à nouveau.

Il attrapa un bout de bois et un couteau, et se mit à tailler frénétiquement le bois de la seule main qui lui restait.

Pendant deux jours, il tailla sans relâche, et arriva enfin à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais le plus dur restait à faire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et déclencha à nouveau la petite musique pour le porter.

Puis il prit son couteau entre les mains. Mais la lame était bien trop petite pour ce qu'il voulait faire, et comprit tout de suite que la solution était juste devant ses yeux.

Il tendit sa jambe invalide devant lui, et brandit sa pince de crabe. D'un coup sec, il coupa sa jambe en s'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Il manqua de s'évanouir, mais la douleur était bien moindre que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Finalement, il se ressaisit, et réussit à accrocher la jambe de bois qu'il venait de tailler.

Enfin, il pouvait marcher de nouveau.

La musique venait de finir ses dernières notes quand il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Calypso, il y a dix ans de cela. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il venait d'avoir une idée géniale. Il allait donner à la confrérie des pirates le moyen d'emprisonner la déesse sous forme humaine. Ainsi, elle aussi connaîtrait la souffrance de se retrouver enfermer à jamais dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien, sans pouvoir jamais se libérer.

Aussitôt, il parti à la recherche de pirates. Il ne tarda pas à les trouver, et leur fit la proposition suivante : le moyen de garder Calypso prisonnière et ainsi dompter la mer, contre un équipage.

Après de rapides réflexions, les pirates acceptèrent le marché. Jones leur livra donc le secret, et put repartir avec un équipage de marins qui ignoraient totalement qu'ils couraient droit à leur perte.

Parmi le groupe, il eut la surprise de découvrir que Maccus, son ancien second, s'était converti en pirate. Il n'hésita pas et le réengagea sous ses ordres.

Il prit donc la mer, avec à son bord un nouvel équipage. Avec beaucoup de plaisir et de satisfaction personnelle, il apprit que la confrérie avait réussi à enfermer Calypso. Il put aussi voir son nouvel équipage se soumettre à la malédiction du Hollandais Volant et prendre les formes les plus inattendues : tête de requin marteau, de murène, coquillages, crustacés…

Mais si il y avait bien une chose qui n'en finissait jamais, c'était sa souffrance. Son regard s'était voilé d'une tristesse infinie, et la douleur le rendait violent et cruel. Alors il prit une décision encore plus violente que les précédentes. Il pensa d'abord au suicide pur et simple, pour quitter définitivement cette vie bien trop cruelle avec lui. Mais finalement, il ne se sentait pas prêt à mourir. Alors pour ne plus ressentir, il s'arracha le cœur et le mit dans un coffre dont il garda précieusement la clé sur lui. Il ordonna ensuite à ses hommes d'aller le mettre en sécurité enfouie sous le sable de l'île des quatre vents, là où Calypso et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous.

La souffrance qu'il portait ne diminua pas pour autant, mais il sentit qu'il devenait plus insensible, et par conséquent, encore plus cruel.

C'est ainsi que la légende du Hollandais Volant pris forme. Davy Jones et son équipage de monstres continuèrent à écumer les flots et à agrandir son équipage. Il proposait aux gens au bord de la mort de le rejoindre, ou de mourir. Un choix auquel la plupart des marins répondaient la première option et rejoignait son équipage, pour toujours.

Il devenait de plus en plus craint par les marins superstitieux, même si la plupart persistaient à croire qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une légende.

Plus tard, il trouva un autre moyen d'amener des âmes à son bord. Il proposait des marchés aux gens, comme retrouver des trésors au fond des mers, en échange de quoi dans plusieurs années ils devraient le rejoindre, ou il lâcherait le kraken sur eux.

De cette manière, il gagna une bonne dizaine de marins sur son navire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un marché avec Jack Sparrow. Il avait remonté le Black Pearl des profondeurs, et le pirate devait le rejoindre treize ans après. Mais les choses avaient dégénéré, Jack s'était montré suffisamment ingénieux pour trouver le coffre sur l'île des quatre vents, et le cœur avait fini entre les mains de la compagnie des Indes.

Maintenant, il avait réussi à tuer Jack et à l'envoyer dans son antre, mais cela ne résoudrait en rien le problème : il était contraint à suivre la demande de la compagnie des Indes, jour après jour, sans pouvoir rien faire.

A nouveau, on lui enlevait sa liberté. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais être maître de son destin.

Assis face à son orgue qui ne le quittait jamais, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa pince de crabe, vision qui le rendait malade. Après tant d'années, il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter ce qu'il était devenu.

Encore une fois, la petite musique se déclencha, rappelant encore et encore à Jones cette fatidique journée, ou il accepta une proposition qui détruirait sa vie, à jamais.


End file.
